


Mine, right?

by Camfield



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Licking?, M/M, but not sexually, jesse is a doof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/pseuds/Camfield
Summary: “Jesse McCree,” Hanzo started, his voice dark and intense, “If you lick any part of this dresser, I will tape your mouth shut.”





	

The dresser was wooden. 

Western style, with elaborate knobs on each drawer to pull them out with. The wood a deep, rich mahogany, and still gleamed with a new finish. Fresh. Just delivered, waiting for clothing to be put inside of it.

“I get th’ left side.”

Hanzo snorted, waving at Jesse. “Yes, you’ve already said you wanted it. Have I said anything against it?”

“Naw, but yanno, ya have ta claim thin’s-”

“Jesse McCree,” Hanzo started, his voice dark and intense, “If you lick any part of this dresser, I will tape your mouth shut.”

There was a split second where his jaw was dropped and he just looked at Hanzo. Then a huge smile broke out over his face and he let out a guffaw. “Wait, now, where’n th’ world did ya get th’ idea ta lick somethin’ ta claim it?”

Hanzo sniffed at him, leaving him standing next to the dresser to beginning the process of putting their things INTO it. Eyeing the cowboy the entire time, like a warning. 

“I was a child once, even if it was not for very long. I am aware of the methods siblings use to claim their territory.”

It was said so primly, so properly, that Jesse had to laugh again, Imagining the regal man as a boy licking something to secure its ownership... 

“Cain’t say I ever really thought about that’n. Not before, leastaways.”

“...Jesse, no.”

The gunslinger padded over, sly. The smile on his face just shy of being sultry, too much enjoyment to purse into sexual intent. 

“Jesse. No.”

He reached out just as Hanzo stepped back, both of them caught in a minute dance of bodies as the tan man reached and the archer sidestepped and tried to squirt away. 

“McCree!”

Which is when Jesse caught Hanzo, folding him in close and dragging his tongue up the side of that pale cheek. Through beard and over a hastily closed eye to his hairline, leaving the Shimada to make a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. Shuddering at the unpleasant feeling of saliva over the side of his face.

“That means yer mine, right?”

Jesse’s answer was a punch to the cheek.

They never did get the dresser filled that night.


End file.
